


ridiculous sentence prompts #5

by dogf1ght



Series: ridiculous sentence prompts [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, lil baby's first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This skirt is short on purpose"</p>
            </blockquote>





	ridiculous sentence prompts #5

**Author's Note:**

> this just because I can also it's been sitting in my drafts for forever and I needed it out of there

“This skirt is short on purpose,” Tyler sighs out, facing the mirror but looking at Brendon’s reflection. He does the clasp on his long-chained fake-gold necklace with the small bee on the end as he talks to his friend. He laughs quietly. “It’s meant to be in proportion with my tiny body.”

 

Brendon laughs too. “And with your tiny ass.” 

 

Tyler promptly tries smacks his friend over the head, but since Brendon’s jittery nature allows him to have fast reflexes, he dodges the swat easily. 

 

“But honestly,” Tyler, still self-conscious about his outfit. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

 

While the date was secured two full weeks ago, he’s still indecisive about how much Josh wants to be around him. The younger boy is all around really average. 

 

Average face.

 

Average intelligence.

 

Average singing skills.

 

Average height.

 

Average everything.

 

But the head of the football team went out of his way to ask Tyler out, so he feels morally responsible to at least go on this one date with the guy.

 

Brendon grins widely. He knows the truth, he knows that Josh has been head-over-heels in love with his best friend since seventh grade, and this dance just finally gave him an excuse to ask Tyler out.

 

(And maybe some coaching from Brendon was involved, but whatever. That’s not any of Tyler’s business, as far as the eccentric kid is concerned.)

 

“Oh yeah,” Brendon tells his friend. “I’m sure he’ll like it.”

 

Tyler smiles weakly, and grabs his bag before Josh has to knock on his door too many times in an effort to get his attention. “See ya later, Breadbin,” he says as he throws on his sunglasses before heading out of his room to meet his suitor at the door. 

 

Brendon wipes a fake tear after observing the (very) awkward greetings at the grand oak door. “My baby,” he says to himself, wiping a fake tear out of the other eye. “All grown up.” 


End file.
